


Back Seat

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Exploits of Saeyoung and Ji-ae [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Saeyoung needs some help staying awake on the road and his wife is more than happy to help, which leads to a parked car and some fogged windows.





	Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Features my custom mc, Ji-ae.

  Ji-ae tore her gaze from the scenery flashing by her window as Saeyoung rested his free hand on her thigh.  She flashed him a smile and pulled his hand into her lap, slipping her fingers between his and squeezing gently.

    “You’re not bored are you?” he asked, glancing over at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road.

    “Nope!” Ji-ae chirped lightly.

    “Are you _suuuuuure_?” Saeyoung pressed.  “We’ve been in the car for a while.”  His tone was lighthearted, but Ji-ae could sense the worry hidden underneath.

    “I’m sure~ besides, going on drives with you is _never_ boring,” she exclaimed.  To drive her point home she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles, her lips curving into a soft smile against his skin, earning an affectionate grin in return that made her heart flutter.

    “Okay, okay,” Saeyoung laughed, giving her hand a squeeze as well.  “Just making sure.”

    The music flowing through the speakers and the blurry landscape flying by to the backdrop of the soft hues of the setting sun lulled Ji-ae into a comfortable state and she leaned back against the seat to enjoy the view, absentmindedly stroking the back of Saeyoung’s hand with her thumb.  A familiar song came on the radio and her husband’’s voice joined the music, grabbing Ji-ae’s attention.  She eyed him discreetly, watching him sing, a small smile playing at her lips.  

    Saeyoung usually wasn’t shy when it came to singing aloud, and he had a surprisingly nice voice when he wasn’t trying to be goofy or sing badly on purpose.  However, he usually didn’t sing nicely unless it was just the two of them, like it was now.  Ji-ae was glad that he felt comfortable enough around her to show this side of himself.  Saeyoung noticed her watching and flushed slightly.

    “What’re you doing?”

    “Mmm…” Ji-ae hummed, not able to hide her smile.  “Admiring your voice.”

    Saeyoung’s blush deepened.  “You’re just teasing me,” he grinned, his golden eyes dancing toward her, only for a moment.

    “I would _never_!” she gasped in faux alarm.  “I really mean it.  I love hearing you sing babe.  Truthfully… I think your voice could rival Zen’s,” she murmured the last part.

    At her words Saeyoung snorted loudly.  “ _Now_ you’re teasing me!  There’s no way my voice is as heavenly as Zen’s.  I’ve heard that love is blind, but apparently it’s deaf as well,” he wheezed with laughter.

    Ji-ae glared at him before turning to pout out the window.  “Now you’re teasing _me_ ,” she huffed, “and when I was trying to pay you a compliment too.”

    Saeyoung’s laughter ceased and he squeezed her hand.  “You’re so sweet, honey.”  Their eyes met for a moment, and the pure affection in his gaze had Ji-ae’s stomach fluttering with butterflies.  She didn’t think she’d get over how he could still manage to have such an effect on her even after they’d been married for a while.

    “Okay… maybe I was exaggerating a bit,” she grumbled half heartedly.

    “Actually, I thought singing might help keep me awake,” Saeyoung admitted.

    “You’re getting tired?  Do you want me to drive for a bit?”  Ji-ae asked, sitting up straighter, worry tingeing her voice.

    “No, that’s alright.  I’ll be fine~” Saeyoung’s attempt at reassurance, however, didn’t work.  When he glanced over at his wife he was met with a flat stare.

    “What are you trying to say?  You don’t trust me driving your car?” she asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

    “That’s not it at all!” Saeyoung replied quickly, followed by a nervous laugh.  “I mean… you’re a better driver than Jumin.”

    “That’s not saying much!”   Her scandalized exclamation caused him to erupt into another bout of laughter.  

    “I’m just kidding!” he gasped, still giggling slightly.  “I’m serious though, I’ll be fine,” he insisted.  “We only have a couple hours left til we get to the hotel.  Just… talk to me, make me laugh, keep me alert, okay?”

    “…okay,” Ji-ae finally relented.

    The sun was quickly sinking below the horizon and Saeyoung’s eyes were drooping dangerously.  Suddenly Ji-ae had an idea and she was grateful that the road they were on was pretty desolate.  It was something she’d never tried before, and the thought made her a little nervous, but it would surely wake Saeyoung up.  Her eyes traveled down his waist to stop at the zipper of his jeans.

    “Ji-ae, you didn’t fall asleep on me did you?” Saeyoung asked, sparing a moment to glance at her.

    “I-I’m awake,” she answered quickly, her heart hammering in her chest.  “I think I know a way to help you wake up… but you have to promise that you won’t get too distracted.

    “I’m a master when it comes to driving, honey.  Whatever it is, I promise it won’t distract me from the road~” he boasted cheerfully, obviously not catching on to what Ji-ae was planning.

    Biting her lip she let go of Saeyoung’s hand and unfastened her seatbelt.

    “Hey, what’re you - ?” he exclaimed with alarm, his words stopping short as Ji-ae leaned in, her lips brushing his ear and her hands going to his belt.

    “Just keep your eyes on the road Sae.”

    Saeyoung’s eyebrows rose and he swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing as he wet his lips.  “Are-are you sure about this?  I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” his voice trailed away as Ji-ae’s teeth grazed his earlobe and she worked to unzip his pants.  His breath hitched as she felt him through the fabric of his boxers, his cock twitching against her palm, and she couldn’t help but grin proudly at his reaction.  Kissing down his neck before moving lower, she tried to find the least uncomfortable position.

    Freeing her husband’s half hardened cock, she took a deep breath and steadied herself.  With her face so close to his crotch she felt more than saw him squirm in his seat, his hips lifting slightly as he adjusted his foot on the pedal.  Ji-ae wet her lips and blew lightly on the tip of his cock before running her tongue in a broad swipe over his slit, tasting the salty precum that had already collected there.  Saeyoung’s following moan had heat stirring between her legs and she eagerly licked up the underside of his shaft to the tip before swirling her tongue around his head.

    “Are you ready?” she asked, a touch breathlessly, exhilaration racing through her as she realized what she was doing.  She barely waited for Saeyoung’s answer before taking him in her mouth.  His gasp turned into a groan and he jerked his hips in response; the car’s engine revving loudly as he pressed heavily on the gas.

    Ji-ae pulled back just enough to talk.  “Careful babe, I thought you were a master,” she teased, wearing a smirk to match as she tilted her face to look at him.

    “You didn’t give me much warning!”  Saeyoung replied hoarsely, swallowing again as his eyes flicked downward.  “I’m ready now though~” he continued, flashing her an impish grin and lifting his hips enough so that the tip of his now fully hardened erection brushed against her lips.  Ji-ae rolled her eyes, but took the hint.  She wrapped one hand around the base of his member before enveloping him again with her mouth.  Breathing through her nose she began moving her head, bobbing at a steady pace, her hand pumping in sync over the length of him she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

    “Oh!  F-fuck, Ji-ae that feels amazing,” Saeyoung gasped, tightening his grip on the steering wheel and fighting the urge to buck his hips and thrust deeper into her mouth.  Ji-ae hummed in response, the vibrations from her throat bringing another deep groan to her husband’s lips.  She felt his hand run through her ponytail as she sucked vigorously, and just about melted into the tenderness of his touch.  However a sudden jarring bump in the road had her gagging for a moment and she quickly pulled back to catch her breath.

    “You okay?” Saeyoung asked quickly, his hand trailing down her back, rubbing her soothingly.

    “Mhmm, that bump just took me by surprise is all.”

    “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.  “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to…”

    Ji-ae again tilted her face toward him.  “Are you enjoying this?” she asked hesitantly, worry prickling in her stomach that her blowjob skills were a disappointment.

    Saeyoung’s flush deepened.  “O-of course I am.  I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable…” he added, concern thick in his voice.

    “I’m not,” Ji-ae assured him, lazily stroking his length.  “I like making you feel good,” she admitted, gazing up at him through her eyelashes.  Her words had Saeyoung pulling his eyes from the road yet again to look down at her.  When he saw her like that, his mouth fell open, his pupils blown wide with want.

    “I love you,” he murmured, holding her gaze.

    Ji-ae smiled softly.  “I love you too Saeyoung,” she purred before turning her attention back to his straining erection.  Wrapping her lips around it once more she worked back up to the rhythm she had hit earlier, and though soon her jaw was beginning to ache the noises Saeyoung was making and the way he squirmed in his seat were more than enough incentive to spur her on, her own arousal almost unbearable.  After his one slip up earlier, Saeyoung seemed to live up to his boast about his concentration, and though he seemed unable to hold back from thrusting into her mouth from time to time, the car’s speed remained steady.  That’s why it took Ji-ae by surprise when the redhead suddenly pulled off the road and threw the car into park.

    Bobbing her head again swiftly, Ji-ae braced herself and took him in as fully as she possibly could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat before giving him one last good suck, pulling her lips around his head with a small pop as she sat up.

    “What’s wrong?” she gasped, wiping her chin with the back of her hand and peering out the windows in confusion.  

    “Nothing’s wrong,” Saeyoung exclaimed, cupping her cheek with his palm.  

    “Then why did you stop the car?”

    Saeyoung bit his lip; the tension and desire plain in his golden eyes as they focused on her flushed face could have stopped her heart at that moment and she wouldn’t have minded.

    “Because… I _need_ you.   _Right now_.”  His words were a strained whisper that echoed Ji-ae’s own thoughts exactly, her core aching to be filled by him.

    In one fluid motion Saeyoung had his seatbelt off and his seat pushed back as far as it could go before pulling Ji-ae into his lap, her knees straddling his legs.  Despite his effort to make some extra room, the space in the driver’s seat was cramped and the edge of the steering wheel pressed into Ji-ae’s back, but her discomfort was relatively easy to ignore for the moment, with Saeyoung kissing her hungrily, his hands all over her.  Taking control, he explored her mouth roughly with his tongue while his hands slipped under her shirt, nails biting into skin when he gripped her sides as she rocked her hips, grinding against him.

    Ji-ae gasped as Saeyoung’s lips left hers to explore elsewhere, while he impatiently tugged at her shirt.  At his insistence she pulled the garment over her head as Saeyoung did the same with his shirt.  His eyes traveled up her body, coming to meet her gaze, and he grinned before slipping his hands up to cup her cheeks and pulling her face close to his.

    “You know this a major turn on for me right?”  Saeyoung murmured, his eyes not leaving hers as his hands traveled down her back toward her skirt, his warm palms leaving a scorching path across her cool skin.

    “Oh?” she asked breathlessly, her skin tingling under his touch.

    “Mmm… you have no idea how many times I’ve daydreamed about fucking you in one of my babes.”

    “ _Ah_ \- !” Ji-ae cried as Saeyoung’s teeth grazed her neck and he rolled his hips, pressing his erection against her clothed entrance.   His tongue swirled over the love bite, soothing the sting as his hand moved under Ji-ae’s skirt and between her thighs.  He felt her through her sopping panties and grinned when she closed her eyes and mewled his name.  With nimble fingers he pulled the fabric aside; the tip of his dick tantalizing as it brushed against her naked sex.

    Ji-ae leaned back to line herself up, her back pressing harder against the steering wheel… and the resulting blast of the horn had them both jumping.  Wide eyed they stared at each other in shock for a moment until laughter bubbled up, overtaking them both after the initial spike of adrenaline wore off.

    Groaning, Ji-ae rested her forehead against Saeyoung’s, feeling disappointment settle in her chest.  “Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think this is going to work…”

    Saeyoung shook his head.  “Nope, I want you too badly to give up~”  Twisting slightly he glanced pointedly toward the back seat and then back to Ji-ae, cocking an eyebrow, his golden eyes glowing with excitement and lust.  A thrill ran through her at his look and she hastily fumbled for the door handle.

    It took some maneuvering but soon they were in the backseat.  It was still a tight fit, but much more comfortable than before.  Ji-ae lifted her hips to slide her panties off, desperate to be rid of them; her back pressed against the door as Saeyoung hovered over her, propping himself up with one arm, kissing her hungrily.  She kissed him back just as fervently, her fingers tangling in his unruly red locks, pulling him closer still.  As they kissed his free hand trailed down her body; stopping to squeeze her breast over her bra before groping her ass and hooking her leg around his waist.

    Ji-ae whined as he stuck one finger inside her, followed by two.  “So wet for me,” he murmured with a smirk, nipping at her bottom lip.  Mewling for more she writhed against him until he began pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her; gaining speed, curling his fingers toward her sweet spot.  The car was quickly filled with her muffled moans and the wet sounds of Saeyoung’s ministrations.  The white hot coil of pleasure in Ji-ae’s stomach constricted with each slick thrust of her husband’s fingers.  When he moved to kiss her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a dark mark she arched her back off the seat, so _so_ close; the heat of their bodies fogging the windows.

    Just as she was about to tip over the edge, her eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back… Saeyoung pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his lips as he smirked down at her.  “Not yet, honey,” he cooed, licking her sticky essence from his fingers before kissing her roughly.  Denied her orgasm when it was so close, Ji-ae’s core ached with need and the taste of herself on Saeyoung’s tongue drove her crazy.

    “Please baby, fuck me,” she pleaded as soon as he pulled back for breath.  Her lust drenched voice had Saeyoung’s cock throbbing, and gripping it he rubbed the tip teasingly up and down her entrance.  She squirmed against him, trying to press him further into her, but he resisted; his eyes dancing mischievously.  She wanted so badly for him to touch her, to fill her.  At the same time she loved her husband’s games, his teasing, the anticipation.  He knew her deepest desires, how best to please her, and how to draw that pleasure out until she was shaking and screaming his name.  So, she trusted him when he made her wait like this, torturous though it was at the moment.

    “Tell me you want me,” Saeyoung whispered; his crucifix hanging in the air between them.  His voice trembled as his eyes searched Ji-ae’s, needing to know that she wanted this as much as he did.  That she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

    Ji-ae’s face softened and her heart clenched at the sliver of worry in her husband’s eyes.  Even after marrying him, he still worried he wasn’t good enough.  Always that shred of doubt. Reaching up to caress his face soothingly she looked him in the eye.  

    “I _always_ want you.  I _will always_ want you.”

    Ji-ae’s words seemed to break the spell, banishing Saeyoung’s momentary lapse, and with a grin he kissed her, pressing himself inside her at the same time; swallowing her surprised gasp.  He only waited a moment for her to adjust to him before rolling his hips, slightly hindered by their cramped position.  Ji-ae broke the kiss to slide further down the seat, drawing her knees up, allowing Saeyoung to thrust deeper into her.  

    Being inside her seemed to break any last vestiges of hesitation and he didn’t hold back, rocking into her roughly, shaking the entire car.  At that pace it wasn’t long before Ji-ae felt on the brink of climax again, her muscles clenching and fluttering, pleasure overcoming her  “ _Sae_ \- !” she gasped as she clutched at him, her orgasm breaking over her before she could even finish his name, instead turning into a high pitched whine, her mind fogging over with pleasure.

    “Good.  Girl.” Saeyoung panted, biting his lip as he admired her in her ecstasy, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  Coming off of her high Ji-ae could tell Saeyoung was close as well, his movements coming in jerks.  She reached up to caress his face, not able to kiss him from her position.  

    “Come on baby,” she urged instead, stroking his cheek and pulling him as close as possible.  “Come for me.”  Gazing up at him, she began a constant string of praise until his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a silent cry.  She kissed his arms wherever she could reach until his last shuddering thrust.  

     “I love you,” he whispered, opening his eyes to gaze down at Ji-ae who beamed up at him.

    “I love you too,” she murmured, full of contentment, reaching up to push his glasses back up and brush the hair out of his eyes.

   “Well that was fun,” he said, flashing her a crooked grin and leaning into her touch.  Sitting back on his haunches he did up his pants, letting Ji-ae scoot up to a sitting position and fetch her panties from the floor.

   “I think we should christen all your babies this way,” she suggested, leaning against his shoulder.

   Turning he planted a kiss to her forehead.  “You know, I think I like that idea,” he murmured, his eyes flicking down to hers.  “But of course, I like fucking you _anywhere_ , honey.”  He winked, shooting her a smarmy grin that had her rolling her eyes despite her own giddy smile.  

   “I like that too,” she exclaimed burying her face against his shoulder.  “God it smells like sex in here.”

  “You know, I don’t mind that so much.”  Saeyoung laughed, and pulled her closer.  After a moment he sighed.  “I hate to say this Ji-ae, but we better get going.”

   A muffled groan escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck in protest.  “But!  I’m not done cuddling you!”  

   He laughed again, moving his hand soothingly up and down her back.  “You can cuddle up to me in the front seat if you want, and besides we’ll be at the hotel soon~”  Pulling back to look at her he hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his and chuckling at the petulant pout she wore.  “Then I think we’ll need a round two, because car sex is _completely_ different than hotel sex, and I want to experience both with you.”

  Ji-ae’s pout disappeared as she glanced up at him with barely contained excitement.  “Then what are we waiting for?  Let’s hit the road!”


End file.
